pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire/Sekcja 4
Trasa 109 Rozległa plaża jest napakowana Trenerami, którzy nie przyszli tu tylko, żeby się opalić. Przeszukaj piaski w poszukiwaniu ukrytych przedmiotów, nim udasz się na północ do Miasta Slateport. Nadmorski Dom Chatka po zachodniej stronie plaży jest znana jako Nadmorski Dom, gdzie napoje są sprzedawane spragnionym plażowiczom. Pokonaj wszystkich pięciu Trenerów w Nadmorskim Domu, a potem pogadaj z właścicielem. Wynagrodzi twój wysiłek darmowym sześciopakiem ! Od tego momentu możesz również zakupić butelki, 300 za sztukę. Miasto Slateport Usytuowane między Trasami i , Miasto Slateport jest zdecydowanie największym miejscem do którego obecnie przybyłeś i jest wiele do zobaczenia. Jest wiele rozmaitych obiektów zainteresowania w tej nadmorskiej metropolii, od Hali Pokazów Spektakularnych po Muzeum Oceaniczne. Rynek Slateport oferują przeróżny wachlarz wielu rzadkich dóbr. Jeśli udało ci się zdobyć TM94 (Sekretna Moc), człowiek obok południowego wejścia powie, że znajdziesz jeszcze więcej towaru. Wzmacniające permanentnie statystyki Witaminy są sprzedawane u Guru Energii. Odziany na czerwono pracownik koło niego da twojemu prowadzącemu Pokémonowi , o ile twój podopieczny jest dobrze wytrenowany. Inni dostawcy zachęcają do kupna Kadzideł oraz TMów. Fanklub Pokémonów Fanklub Pokémonów znajduje się na północ od Rynku. Pogadaj z reporterką, Gabby, i powiedz jej o swoim prowadzącym Pokémonie. Niech ona i jej kamerzysta przeprowadzą z tobą wielki wywiad, byś mógł potem zobaczyć siebie samego w wiadomościach na ie! Jeśli twój prowadzący Pokémon jest wystarczająco przyjazny wobec ciebie, kobieta blisko tylnej ściany da ci . Warto też pogadać z przewodniczącym klubu, aby ten mógł sprawdzić kondycję twojego prowadzącego Pokémona. Jeśli jakakolwiek z pięciu statystyk Pokazowych jest wystarczająco wysoka, wynagrodzi cię specjalnym przedmiotem— , , , , lub . Trzymany, zwiększa odpowiednią statystykę podczas Rundy Apelowej Pokazu Spektakularnego. Dodatkowo znajduje się tu Hodowczyni, która oferuje strzyżenie pewnego Pokémona. Za 500, kobieta a, Pokémona którego raczej nie można znaleźć w regionie Hoenn. Futro Furfroua powróci do typowego stanu po pięciu dniach, albo kiedy Furfrou zostanie zdeponowany do PC. Krytyk Imion Na północ od Fanklubu jest dom Krytyka Imion. Ten mężczyzna jest w stanie ocenić i pozwolić ci na zmianę imienia twojego Pokémona. Jednakże, nie pozwala na zmianę imienia Pokémona, który już wcześniej do kogoś należał, najczęściej z wymiany. Przystań Slateport Przystań jest zlokalizowana w północno-wschodnim dystrykcie miasta. Jako że budowa nowego promu ciągle trwa, raczej mało jest tu do obejrzenia, choć można zakupić z Automatu. Stocznia Sterna Wewnątrz Stoczni Sterna znajdziesz asystenta kapitana, Docka, który spogląda na plany dotyczące nowego promu który na razie jest w fazie budowy. Sterna tu raczej nie ma, ale Dock sugeruje iż może się znajdować w Muzeum Oceanicznym. Muzeum Oceaniczne Na początku jest niemożliwe wejście do Muzeum Oceanicznego gdyż na zewnątrz stoją w jednej linii Żołdacy Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua . Ale kiedy odwiedzisz stocznię, grupa już będzie w budynku. Zapłać 50 opłaty za wejście, żeby wejść do muzeum. Ci, na których nie stać na wejście, mogą być uważani za część "grupy która wcześniej weszła", i mogą wejść za darmo. Żołdacy są bardziej zainteresowani wystawą niż walką z tobą, więc pogadaj z nimi, by się dowiedzieć co kombinują. Porozmawiaj z Żołdakiem w prawym dolnym rogu by wprawić go w osłupienie; to ten sam koleś z którym walczyłeś w Tunelu Rusturf! Już się nauczył żeby z tobą nie zadzierać, po czym znika nam z oczu, uprzednio przepraszając cię poprzez powierzenie ci TM46 (Złodziejaszek). Wejdź schodami w górę, aby spotkać w prawym dolnym rogu Kapitana Sterna, oglądając wystawę. Nim zdołasz mu przekazać do jego nowego promu, zostaniesz zaatakowany przez dwóch Żołdaków. Pokonaj jednego po drugim, żeby ocalić kapitana i przekazać mu przesyłkę od Pana Stone'a. Zdumieni własną porażką, dwójka Żołdaków zaczyna obmyślać swój następny ruch, kiedy do pomieszczeniu wejdzie kolejna osoba. Jest nią ich szef, Lider Magma Maxie /Lider Aqua Archie , we własnej osobie! Wydaje się być pod wrażeniem ognia w twoich oczach. Wyjaśnia cel swojego zespołu, po czym odchodzi, lecz nie przed ostrzeżeniem byś nie interweniował w ich kolejne plany. Coś Spektakularnego Teraz, kiedy zostały dostarczone, to można by powiedzieć że w pełni zaliczyłeś . Kiedy spróbujesz opuścić miasto północnym wyjściem, twoją uwagę przyciągnie film wideo wyświetlany na zewnątrz Hali Pokazu Spektakularnego. Na filmie widzimy Lisię ze swoją , Ali, a rozszalały tłum nie może się doczekać tego, kogo dziewczyna wybierze do debiutu w Pokazie Spektakularnym. Wychodzi na to, że to jest twój szczęśliwy dzień, gdyż to właśnie tobie Lisia da ci oraz , wszystko czego potrzebujesz aby wejść do "dzikiego świata Pokazów"! Każdy nowicjusz zaczyna od Rangi Normalnej Pokazu; żeby przejść na wyższy poziom, trzeba wygrać. Pracuj ciężko, aby wejść na sam szczyt, na Rangę Mistrzowską Pokazu, a otrzymasz którą twój Pokémon będzie nosić z dumą. Skompletuj wszystkie pięć Wstążek jednym Pokémonem, a otrzymasz rzadką Wstążkę Gwiazdy Pokazu! Kiedy film się skończy, idź za Lisią do wnętrza budynku. Podejdź do lady, a ona cię zawoła. Lisia jest podekscytowana że jesteś gotów spróbować swoich sił w Pokazach, ale najpierw chce ic dać jeszcze jeden podarunek. Zaprowadzi cię do przebieralni, gdzie daje ci , który będziesz nosić podczas występów. Kiedy pierwszy Pokaz będziesz mieć za sobą, zainspirowana Hodowczyni da ci specjalną samicę . Ta Cosplayowa Pikachu lubi się przebierać na Pokazy, i zacznie od noszeniu stroju Gwiazdy Rocka lub Gwiazdy Popu. Hodowczyni lubi robić dla Pikachu kostiumy i będzie w przebieralni, gotowa zmienić strój kiedy będziesz tego potrzebować. Każdy z pięciu strojów jest najlepiej przynależny odpowiadającemu mu wymogom Pokazu, i nawet pozwala Pikachu poznać nowy ruch, który odpowiada jemu kostiumowi. Trasa 110 Długa łączy dwa największe miasta w Hoenn, and , a także łączy się ze . Piesi muszą iść dolną ścieżką, która mija tajemniczy Dom Sztuczek. Kiedy zdobędziesz Rower, możesz skrócić sobie czas, przemierzając Nadmorską Drogą Rowerową. Posunięcie Zespołu Magma/Aqua Podczas podróży na północ, możesz napotkać grupę Żołdaków Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua . Wychodzi na to, że zmierzają do miejsca zwanego Górą Popiołów, lecz najpierw planują odpocząć w najbliższym mieście Mauville. Dom Sztuczek Dom Sztuczek jest na północ, blisko skrzyżowania z . Właściciel budynku, Mistrz Sztuczek, jest dowcipnisiem kochającym zabawę i spreparował wiele rozbrajających sztuczek dla podróżnych. Nie pozwól, by jego ciężka praca poszła na marne. Znajdź Mistrza Sztuczek Kiedy wejdziesz do środka, nie będziesz w stanie oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jesteś obserwowany. Wychodzi na to, że cwany Mistrz Sztuczek gdzieś się ukrywa. Przeszukaj cały pokój, aż go znajdziesz, a wówczas on zaakceptuje twoje wyzwanie, po czym zniknie. W większości jego labiryntów są wymagane ruchy polowe, więc aby ukończyć resztę jego pokręconych zadań, potrzeba czasu i Odznak upoważniających do użycia ruchów polowych. W Labiryncie Kiedy Mistrz Sztuczek zniknie nam z oczu, sprawdź zwój na ścianie, a odkryjesz tajemne przejście do przebiegłego labiryntu. Zbadaj labirynt i pokonaj na swojej drodze Trenerów w celu znalezienia zwiniętego zwoju z sekretnym hasłem. Dojdź do tyłu labiryntu i sprawdź wiszący zwój. Żeby otworzyć ukryte drzwi, trzeba wstukać kod. Tutaj nie ma powrotu, więc upewnij się że znalazłeś wszystko, co labirynt ma do zaoferowania, nim wejdziesz do następnego pokoju! Pokój Mistrza Sztuczek Tutaj Mistrz Sztuczek czeka na wszystkich wyzywających. Porozmawiaj z nim, a otrzymasz nagrodę, po czym idź do wyjścia znajdującego się na północnej ścianie. Po ostatnim wyzwaniu, powinieneś odwiedzić pokój jeszcze raz, aby pożegnać się ze jedną z jego Mechalalek i sprawdź też jego zwój. Walka z rywalem, runda 2 Idź na wschód od Domu Sztuczek i przejdź pod Drogą Rowerową. Skieruj się na północ i idź dalej, aż wpadniesz na / a. Wyglądało, jakby minęły wieki od ostatniego spotkania, a twój przyjaciel chciałby sprawdzić twoje umiejętności! Gracz wybrał Gracz wybrał a Gracz wybrał a May/Brendan jest wystarczająco miły, że wyleczy twoje Pokémony po walce. Ona/On potem daje ci , specjalny gadżet który pozwoli ci namierzyć ukryte przedmioty na danym obszarze. Jednakże, nie wykrywa przedmiotu na którym akurat stoisz. Uruchomiony, Detektor będzie emitować różne dźwięki i światło o różnym kolorze w zależności od tego, jak blisko się znajdujesz przedmiotu. Jeśli światło zmieni się na czerwony, a dźwięki będą szaleć, to znak że przedmiot jest przed tobą! Warto trochę poszukać skarbów przed wejściem do Miasta Mauville. Category:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire